Baby Blue Eyes (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Christmas is a busy day for the two gamers. Now that all the social gatherings and parties are done, they have all the time for each other.


It was past one in the morning when we had gotten home from Russ's Christmas party at his house. Cry obviously looked tired – hell, even I just wanted to lay down and rest after such a long fun night. The amount of presents we brought with us was almost as many as the ones we were carrying now that if a neighbor saw us, he would think that we missed the party or something.

Hanging our scarfs and coats on the hook by the doorway, I gave my beloved American a quick kiss at the cheek before proceeding to place the still unopened gifts under the luminous Christmas tree while he basically crashed at the sofa.

"What a long day." he sighed, stretching a bit while I took a seat beside him. Snuggling with him a bit, I let his arm rest over my shoulder, relaxing and relishing in his warmth and this moment of peace.

The Christmas lights shimmered over us, making the room shine a pleasant, bright yellow despite the hour and the indigo sky outside this safe house. No place like home, as they say. Decorations were pinned along the walls, smiling at us and I almost smiled back as the memories of the days Cry and I placed them there together came back to me.

I sigh in fond nostalgia, looking over to my beloved brunette, only to meet his own longing gaze at me, where reflected in his azure eyes were the gentle yellow of the room and a passion just like the one that I felt bursting in my chest in this beautiful moment between us.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." I decided to break the silence a bit, but then again I didn't know what to say; this silence between us felt perfect, as if there was no need for any words for no words could express the bubbling emotion we both felt as we got lost in the maze of both light and dark blue orbs.

He must have not been expecting me to break the warm silence, as he chuckles softly at my greeting, the arm over my shoulder raising a bit as he ruffles my hair lovingly. "You too."

The silence continued, but none of us really minded at the time, even though we were staring at a dull, TV that was turned off, the black screen reflecting the way we sat romantically. This was one of those times that resembled the overly-dramatic teenage romance scenes that weren't really realistic outside the fiction universe, but I'm pretty sure this was one of the scenes they got right.

I realized I was starting to doze off in his embrace, so I decided to stand up, snickering when he was surprised to see me leave his embrace before silently asking me to return with his pout. Smiling, I uttered a 'wait' before ducking in front of the Christmas tree and searching for that one present I hid behind all the other gifts. It was my present to him, and I had decided to give it to him after the party so that all gatherings were done and we had all the time for each other.

I tossed the neatly-wrapped present towards him and he looked up at me, surprised. I sat back beside him, this time taking advantage of the moment and placing imy/i arm over his shoulder while he eagerly opened his present like a child. I smiled down at him, kissing his locks softly before he lifted the green hooded jacket, staring at the 'Sup' printed on the front and the Sup Guy below it.

"Just like the fanarts!" he cheers, and we both laugh as he tries it on. Inspecting it with a smile, he then gives me a kiss on the cheek, a way of showing his thanks and I flushed slightly. He reaches for his pocket for something and pulls out a small wrapped present. "Here's yours. It's not much, sorry."

I open it up, and find a cellphone charm inside: a half-heart with 'Cry' embossed over it. He raises his own cellphone, where swaying was the other half of the heart and this time, 'Pewdie' was engraved over it.

"It's beautiful…" I beamed, giving him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, one more thing…" he adds, looking around for something. I opened my mouth to ask what it was, but he took a guitar that I hadn't seen before under the sofa then turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow. "Let me sing you a song. I asked Scott to teach me this one."

I nodded, and he cleared his throat, positioning his fingers on the frets of the guitar and after taking a deep breath, he sang.

"My eyes are no good- blind without him,

The way he moves, I never doubt him.

When he talks, he somehow creeps into my dreams.

He's a doll, a catch, a winner

I'm in love and no beginner

Could ever grasp or understand just what he means.

Baby, baby blue eyes,

Stay with me by my side;

'Til the morning, through the night.

Well baby,

Stand here, holding my sides,

Close your baby blue eyes;

Every moment feels right.

And I may feel like a fool,

But I'm the only one, dancing with you.

Oh..."

"That was beautiful." I complimented and he blushed, putting the guitar on the table awkwardly. I have to say, truly, it was beautiful. Amazing, even. That silken voice, singing a song that almost sounded like a lullaby, except I didn't want to fall asleep for fear of missing a second of that beautiful voice…

"Not as beautiful as you, Pewds." He must have recovered, because that same voice spoke and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Not as beautiful as your baby blue eyes."

Kissing me again, this time his soft lips directly on mine, he closed his eyes, caressing my cheeks that now started to burn, too. I soon followed suit, smiling through him and knowing, how memorable this Christmas was.


End file.
